Question: Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${4x-6y = -6}$ ${x = y+1}$
Explanation: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $y+1$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${4}{(y+1)}{- 6y = -6}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $4y+4 - 6y = -6$ $-2y+4 = -6$ $-2y+4{-4} = -6{-4}$ $-2y = -10$ $\dfrac{-2y}{{-2}} = \dfrac{-10}{{-2}}$ ${y = 5}$ Now that you know ${y = 5}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = y+1}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = }{(5)}{ + 1}$ ${x = 6}$ You can also plug ${y = 5}$ into $\thinspace {4x-6y = -6}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${4x - 6}{(5)}{= -6}$ ${x = 6}$